Richard O'Connell
Summary Richard "Rick" O’Connell is an American adventurer and a former Colonel of the French Foreign Legion. Married to Evelyn Carnahan and father of Alex O'Connell, O'Connell has gone on many adventures, has seen many exotic locales and has encountered many different peoples and customs. His adventures took a supernatural turn when he encountered the evil resurrected mummy Imhotep. Perhaps born in Chicago, Illinois, O'Connell's father Jack O'Connell may or may not have left his family out of shame of being branded Medjai. It is possible that O'Connell's mother soon died of unknown causes, leaving O'Connell to grow up in an orphanage in Cairo, Egypt. While in the orphanage, O'Connell was branded with the Medjai's trademark tattoo. Once grown, O'Connell dedicated time to several adventures alongside his friend and accomplice Izzy Buttons, including misdeeds such as bank robberies. He abandons this path to enlist in the French Foreign Legion, joining expeditions to the ancient Egyptian necropolis Hamunaptra. Rick is one of two survivors and returned three years later to stop the ancient mummy Imhotep's revival with archaeologist-turned librarian Evelyn Carnahan. O'Connell falls in love with her during the expedition, and they marry shortly thereafter. Imhotep would, however, resurface in Rick's life several more times, forcing Rick to defeat him the help of his family. Alex and Rick's relationship suffered strain as Alex left his family to join the United States Air Force. Their relationship improved years later when they collaborated to defeat the ancient Chinese immortal Emperor Han. Rick's adventuring days took a toll on his health, including almost being hanged in the Cairo prison, being strangled by Imhotep, and killing the Emperor Han. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with explosives. 7-C briefly Name: Rick, O'Connell, Mr. O'Connell, Ricochet O'Connell, Ricochet Origin: The Mummy Gender: Male Age: 33-36 ™, 43 (TMR), 56 (TM:TotDE) Classification: Human, French Foreign Legion Colonel (renounced), MI6 Agent (renounced), Medjai, Desert Guide (renounced), Archaeologist, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Combat Abilities, Master Marksmanship, Explosives, Can command the Army of Anubis and BFR (briefly) Attack Potency: Wall level (Was able to fight evenly with Imhotep), higher with explosives. Town level briefly (Caused the Oasis of Ahm Shere to be sucked up when he ordered Mathayus and the Army of Anubis to return to the Underworld. Whoever defeats The Scorpion King gains command of his army) Speed: Subsonic reactions (Can catch throwing knives and spears), Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with guns Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive hits from Emperor Han. Survived being on the hangman's noose unscathed and would have only died of suffocation) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms, possibly planetary (had brief control over the Army of Anubis) Standard Equipment: Sword, Pistols, Shotgun, Machine gun, Dagger, Revolver, Pocket knife, Thompson machine gun, Sten machine gun, Axe, Spear, Dynamites, Grenades, etc. Intelligence: Above average, gifted shooter and good at improvising Weaknesses: Unknown Gallery File:Rick_o_connell_by_samedley-d714brf.jpg|Animated Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Mummy Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Married Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:BFR Users Category:Federal Agents category:Rich Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Universal Studios Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7